


Kytice růží a nostalgie

by bioshocked_girl



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fair Play mission, Fast Cars, Fluff, Kissing, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioshocked_girl/pseuds/bioshocked_girl
Summary: Zamračil se. Bylo teplo. V závodnickém obleku ještě více. To ale během jízdy přejde. Vsadil by se, že to bude ta poslední věc, na kterou bude myslet. Přestal vnímat okolí. Ne úplně, to by nešlo, ale dostatečně proto, aby se mohl soustředit jen na sebe a nadcházející jízdu. Pravděpodobně tu nejrychlejší a nejšílenější jízdu, kterou za svůj život zažije.--Nepohnula se a připadala si jako omámená. Vzpamatovala se a se zatajeným dechem prohloubila polibek. Očekávala a věděla, že to bude dokonalé. A skutečně bylo. „Sáro,“ vydechl bolestně něžně Tom. Na tohle nikdy nezapomene.
Relationships: Thomas Angelo/Sarah Marino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kytice růží a nostalgie

**Author's Note:**

> Konečně něco veselejšího. Tom se rozhodl strávit večer po vítězném závodu trochu jinak.  
> Fair Play je další z legendárních a nezapomenutelných misí, ale když nad tím tak přemýšlím, která mise taková není?

Obloha byla bez jediného mraku. Jasně zářila tou nejmodřejší modrou, jakou si dovedete představit. Slunce dnes mělo obzvlášť velkou sílu. Ideální den na to se něčeho dobrého napít a nic nedělat. Jen tak se poflakovat. _Skoro mi to i vyšlo,_ pomyslel si Tom a protočil očima v sloup.

Den závodů.

Ve vzduchu se vznášel pach pneumatik a benzinu. Vzrušení by se dalo krájet. Lidé se mezi sebou bavili, diskutovali, ti, co už měli vsazeno na svého favorita, se dohadovali s ostatními, zkrátka úžasná vzrušující atmosféra. A don chtěl dnes vyhrát.

Tom si byl jist, že by si ji byl užil ještě víc, kdyby mu Frank půl hodiny před startem nepřišel oznámit, že musí jet místo donova závodníka. _Jsi náš nejlepší řidič, Tome,_ přehrával si consiglieriho slova stále dokola. _Věci se trochu zkomplikovaly,_ slyšel zpětně v hlavě, co mu Frank povídal, když se soukal do závodnického obleku. Zpočátku byl rozčilený, a býval by se chystal i odporovat, ale naneštěstí on nejdříve myslel a až pak jednal – na rozdíl od Paulieho, pomyslel si s úsměvem. Velmi rychle si totiž vzpomněl na jednu věc, donovi se _neodporuje,_ nikdy, tedy alespoň, pokud si člověk váží svého života natolik, aby se nerozhodl s ním takto pošetile naložit. A navíc, jak si záhy uvědomil, se závodním vozem už jel minulou noc, když vezl auto dnešního evropského favorita z tratě až do Bertoneho dílny, a _trochu_ poupravené ho zase dovezl nazpátek. Jízda po Giulianiho mostě v tom nejrychlejším autě, ve kterém kdy Tommy seděl, byl neskutečný zážitek. I tak si ale musel dávat pozor. Tom přivřel oči. Stejně to bylo k ničemu, pomyslel si, když se Morello ze strachu z prohry rozhodl zmrzačit Salieriho závodníka. Bylo mu ho líto. Ten mladík prý poslední týdny trénoval každý den. Na oplátku má ale don Morello zmrzačené závodní auto a jeho jezdec podepsaný rozsudek smrti, dodal v duchu zlomyslně.

Záměr byl totiž ve skutečnosti velmi jednoduchý – vyhrát všechny peníze a k smrti rozzuřit Morella.

Tom se musel nahlas zasmát. On. Bývalý taxikář. Nikdy si totiž nepředstavoval, že by mohl jet automobilové závody proti těm nejlepším jezdcům z celých Spojených států. _Možná ještě jako malej kluk, ale to už je zatraceně dávno._ A taky se sám sobě zapřísáhl, že dnes vyhraje, nechtěl totiž skončit _se dvěma v hlavě._ Nebyl si sice jistý, jak moc velká je pravděpodobnost, že by to don udělal, ale riskovat to nechtěl. Osud se nemá pokoušet.

Myslel si, že už to dostal z hlavy, ale pořád ho štvalo, jakým způsobem tráví dnešní den na trati. Chtěl ho strávit na opačné straně, na straně diváků. Fandit, nadávat, smát se a bavit se s Pauliem a Samem. Byli tu všichni ze Salieriho baru. I Sára. A to Tommyho štvalo nejvíc. Tahle žena ho jako jediná ze všech žen, které kdy poznal, přitahovala svým tajemstvím, elegancí a neskutečně opojnou krásou. Chtěl dnešek strávit s ní, i kdyby měl vedle ní jen sedět na tribuně.

Zamračil se. Bylo teplo. V závodnickém obleku ještě více. To ale během jízdy přejde. Vsadil by se, že to bude ta poslední věc, na kterou bude myslet. Přestal vnímat okolí. Ne úplně, to by nešlo, ale dostatečně proto, aby se mohl soustředit jen na sebe a nadcházející jízdu. Pravděpodobně tu nejrychlejší a nejšílenější jízdu, kterou za svůj život zažije.

Lhal by, kdyby řekl, že se nebojí. Možná neměl ani tolik strach, jako respekt. Respekt ze samotného stroje a síly, jenž v sobě ukrývá, kterou však musel ovládat člověk, a právě to byla jeho hlavní myšlenka a obava – sebemenší pochybení ho může stát život - moc rychlé najetí do zatáčky, náraz do cizího vozu, chvilka nepozornosti nebo nezvládnutí rychlosti, zkrátka chyba, za kterou v těchto případech může vždy a jedině člověk. _Sakra,_ netušil, proč o sobě zničehonic začal pochybovat. Vždyť přeci zažil daleko nebezpečnější jízdy, než je tahle, třeba jako jeho první taková, díky které se dostal do rodiny. Kdyby jen tehdy býval tušil, že to byl teprve začátek, jedna z mnoha podobných jízd, jaké kdy uskuteční. Ta dnešní ale _měla jednu výhodu._ Nikdo na něj nebude mířit pistolí, ať už ze sedadla spolujezdce, nebo odjinud.

Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a rázem zapudil veškeré zlé pochybovačné myšlenky. Slunce ho hřálo do zad. Byl v klidu, alespoň pro tuto chvíli. Těšil se. Věděl totiž, že před startem pocítí neuvěřitelný nával adrenalinu, na který byl zvyklý, ale i tak ho vždy překvapí, a bude mít před očima jediný jasný cíl – zvítězit. Na okamžik zavřel oči.

Salieriho jediný mechanik, Ralph, právě dokončoval poslední úpravy na voze. Byl to ten nejlepší mechanik, jakého Tom znal, naprostý _kouzelník,_ co se týče aut a motorů. Jak jednou Paulie trefně poznamenal; _přivezeš mu kradený auto a udělá z něj tvůj majetek._

Vůz, ve kterém měl Tom dnes jet, byl nový a těžký. Jeho původní závodník si ho nejspíš nechal přetvořit k obrazu svému. Barvu měl sytě červenou a byl dokonale naleštěný. Od kapoty se odráželo sluneční světlo. Na pravé straně vozu se lesklo bíle napsané číslo _třináct._ Tom nikdy nebyl pověrčivý a nevěřil, že zrovna toto číslo je symbolem neštěstí a smůly. Bylo mu to úplně jedno.

Ralph právě teď stál vedle Toma a neustále mu povídal o autě, v němž sedí, vykládal vše s neuvěřitelnými podrobnostmi, které mohl znát jen on a jimž Tommy stejně nerozuměl. Ralph naposledy zkontroloval vůz. Sbalil si své nářadí, které si přinesl spolu s několika náhradními součástkami, ale ve skutečnosti toho zas tolik nepoužil. Vůz byl v dokonalém stavu. Popřál Tomovi hodně štěstí, načež dodal, že ví, že ho stejně nepotřebuje, a odešel směrem k tribunám. Zbývalo pár minut do startu. Tom se díval jeho směrem a spatřil Sáru, kterak nese bednu plnou lahví a nachází místo u Paulieho a Sama. Už se nechtěl a ani nemohl rozptylovat, tak odvrátil zrak od sedaček a díval se před sebe.

Tom přestal ve štěstí věřit už dávno. Věřil v život. Věřil v lidské schopnosti a ne v souhru okolností zvanou příznačným slovem náhoda.

Na startu stálo šestnáct vozů a hlasatel je postupně představoval. Na konci nezapomněl zmínit své vlastní favority, závodníky, na které bylo vsazeno nejvíce peněz a Toma jako náhradního jezdce. Jeho hlas začínal být Tomovi protivný. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a prohlížel si své protivníky. U vozu Evropana, který v noci prošel jistými úpravami, se pohledem na malou chvilku pozastavil. Neměl o ničem ani tušení. Tom se usmál.

Zbývala minuta do startu, jak se dozvěděl od hlasatele. Přestal vnímat okolí. Všechno utichlo. Lidé se přestali hýbat a slunce zářilo ještě víc. Myslel už jen na sebe.

Zazněl startovní výstřel. Vozy vyrazily vpřed. Rachot motorů byl téměř ohlušující. Tribuny a vůbec celé okolí se proměnilo v barevné mihotavé beztvaré obrazy a Tomův pohled se upínal již pouze na silnici a azurově modré nebe. Nic než on a ostatní auta nebylo.

Tom se držel na spodních příčkách žebříčku. Nejel nějak závratně rychle, plánoval vyrazit vpřed v zatáčce, která byla na dohled, kde budou ostatní brzdit. To byla jeho dosavadní taktika. Nemělo smysl myslet hodně dopředu, neví, jak bude situace na závodní trati vypadat. Vždy radši chytře improvizoval. Rozhodně ale věděl, že by neměl celou dobu jet stejně rychle, z hovorů ostatních soutěžících slyšel, že kvůli horku se pálí pneumatiky.

„Favorit má potíže!“ ozvalo se z amplionu. Tom míjel auto Evropana, který se ošklivě motal na dráze a nedokázal ovládat vůz. Ten, se kterým on sám v noci jel z dílny zpátky na autodrom a věděl, že kvůli vysoké rychlosti se téměř hned přehřívá motor a nedá se tak jet delší dobu rychle. O tomhle ovšem Evropan neměl ani tušení. „Favorit je mimo!“ zakřičel hlasatel. Vůz dnešního bývalého favorita narazil do mantinelu a začali se k němu sbíhat lidé. Z auta se kouřilo.

Tribuny vzplály neskutečným nadšením, které se mísilo s nadávkami. „M-m-mírné v-vylepšení,“ zakoktal Ralph směrem k Pauliemu a Samovi. „Jo, to teda jo, kámo,“ zasmál se nahlas Paulie a poplácal ho po rameni, až sebou Ralph ucukl. „Morello je teď nahranej,“ pronesl Sam s pocitem zadostiučinění. „Máme z půlky vyhráno,“ řekl a potáhl z cigarety. Paulie se radostně napil kořalky z lahve. „Tom už musí jen dojet první,“ dodal a podal lahev Samovi. Ten ji odmítl. Paulie se znovu napil. Sára na sedačce bedlivě pozorovala dění na trati. Podařilo se jí sehnat dalekohled. „Jak to s ním vypadá?“ zeptal se Sam. „Je předposlední,“ odpověděla soustředěně. „Půjč mi ten dalekohled,“ požádal ji Paulie. Podala mu ho, když vtom hlasatel oznámil mimořádně pronikavým hlasem nynější pořadí. „Tommy Angelo je čtrnáctý a za ním už je jen tuzemský závodník!“ Sára si kousala spodní ret a oči měla upřené na dráhu. „Proboha, Tome, dělej něco!“ zaklel Paulie a rozčileně odložil dalekohled. „Klid, Paulie, víš přece, jak rychle jede v zatáčkách. Je to jeho specialita. Jen počkej,“ pravil klidným hlasem Sam. Paulie na něj pohlédl a musel uznat, že má pravdu. Byla to jedna z Tomových skvělých vlastností – jako řidič se dokázal v postranních a zapadlých uličkách ztratit komukoliv a nejednou jim to zachránilo život. „Blíží se zatáčka,“ oznámila Sára a postavila se. Instinktivně sevřela ruce v pěst.

Tom vjížděl do zatáčky. Auta před ním začala mírně zpomalovat, přesně, jak si myslel. Šlápl na plyn. Předjel několik vozů, avšak jeden mu cestu neuvolnil, ale zpomaloval. Ještě více přidal na rychlosti a podařilo se mu ho předehnat. Jel vedle něj tak těsně, že mu viděl do tváře. „Tommy Angelo se dostává na osmou pozici!“ bouřlivě křikl hlasatel do mikrofonu. Tom nevěděl, jak přesně vypadá trať, ale tušil, že teď přijde rovinka. Nemýlil se. Vozy za ním začaly opět zrychlovat. Netrpělivě přidal na rychlosti a lehce proletěl kolem dvou aut, která jela před ním. Hlasatel opět oznámil současné pořadí. Tommy byl šestý. Zatím mu stačilo tuto pozici udržet, neměl za sebou ještě ani jedno kolo ze tří, které ho dnes čekaly. Vozy držely stále stejné tempo, pořadí zatím zůstávalo stejné. Tom měl čas prohlédnout si krajinu, kterou všude, kam až dohlédl, pokrývala sytě zelená tráva. Počasí bylo nádherné. Hluk motorů se mu už nezdál tak příšerně hlasitý, nyní měl až dojem, jako by ho spíše uklidňoval. Na okamžik zahlédl několik kilometrů táhnoucí se závodní dráhu se spoustou zatáček a se zrádnými rovinkami. Železně pevným stiskem svíral volant v rukou a přimhouřil oči. Blížila se další zatáčka, tentokrát ale na rozdíl od té první široká a mírně nakloněná. Šlápl na pedál. Nohu měl na podlaze.

„Další zatáčka!“ pokřikl Paulie směrem ke všem. Sára se napřímila a upřeně sledovala dráhu. Sam přivřel oči a zapálil si další cigaretu. Všichni pozorovali dění na trati a napětím ani nedýchali.

Vozy jely těsně za sebou. Tom se hnal kupředu, ale jeden závodník se rozhodl udělat to stejné, co on – zrychlit vpřed v zatáčce. Drsně do něj v plné rychlosti narazil a vytlačil ho z jeho úseku. Tommy náraz zvládl, ale okamžik na to do něj narazil další vůz a jemu ujela zadní kola. Neměl vůz pod kontrolou. Přeřadil rychlost a strhl volant. Než si to stačil uvědomit, vjel prudce do mantinelu a narazil hlavou dopředu. Nevnímal krev tekoucí mu z nosu a neskutečně rychle se dokázal vymotat z chumlu aut a pokračovat v jízdě. Vztek a touha ho hnaly vpřed.

„Tommy Angelo má nehodu!“ zaznělo od hlasatele. Sárou projela ledová vlna. Automaticky se postavila a snažila se ubránit rychle narůstajícímu strachu. Strachu, bezmoci a vzteku. Vzteku, který byl mířen proti nikomu a všem zároveň. Bránila se vzteku vůči takové povrchní a lehkomyslně nebezpečné zábavě jako byly automobilové závody. Věděla, jakou práci odvádí Tom pro dona. Věděla o ní víc, než si kdokoliv vůbec dokázal představit. Uvědomovala si riziko a nebezpečí, které to s sebou neslo a věděla, že Tom může během nějaké akce snadno přijít o život. Nikdy ho nepodceňovala a věřila jeho schopnostem, ale stát tady, tak blízko a přece tak daleko od něj, když se mu dělo něco hrozného a ona mu nemohla pomoct, to pro ni bylo nesnesitelné.

Pevně se chytila zábradlí a zhluboka dýchala. Chtěla se bránit proti takhle hloupému zahrávání si se smrtí, ale nijak nemohla. „Zatraceně,“ zamumlal Sam a zamračil se. Spustil ruku s dalekohledem k pasu. „Dej to sem!“ vyhrkl Paulie a vytrhl Samovi dalekohled z ruky. „Proboha, Tome,“ zašeptal a neohleduplně položil dalekohled na sedačku. Zapřísáhl se, že do konce závodu ho už nevezme do ruky. Možná i do konce života. Sára nevnímala ani jednoho z nich a připadala si jako v mlze. Uplynulo několik vteřin, které se zdály být nekonečné. „Tommy Angelo není vážně zraněný a pokračuje dál v jízdě!“ vykřikl hlasatel několikrát za sebou. „Zázrak,“ zamumlal kdosi na sedačkách pod nimi. _Zázrak. Něco tak neuchopitelně pomíjivého,_ přemítala Sára v duchu. Ucítila čísi ruku na rameni. Otočila se a pohlédla Samovi do tváře. Mírně se usmál. Tmavé vlasy mu spadaly do čela. „Je v pořádku,“ ujistil ji opatrně. Zakývala hlavou a pomalu se vracela zpět do reality. „Nejenže je v pohodě, ale je i na dobrý pozici!“ zasmál se Paulie a pokřižoval se, byť nikdy nebyl věřící. „Kluku zlatej, na tebe!“ pozvedl lahev kořalky k nebi a dlouze se napil. Opět všem nabídl a opět všichni odmítli. Sára zvedla hlavu a pohlédla na dráhu. „Angelo se po nehodě vyšplhal na neuvěřitelnou pátou pozici!“ ozývalo se radostně z amplionu. Někteří lidé na tribunách zajásali.

_Sakra. Měl jsem to tušit,_ přemýšlel zpětně Tom. _Měl jsem to sakra čekat!_ V duchu si nadával, ale věděl, že teď moc času na přemýšlení nemá. Svojí nehodou rozhodil nejméně dva závodníky, kteří za ním narazili do sebe a další vůz se k nim přimotal. Ideální příležitost. Tom se ihned vzpamatoval. Krev mu stékala na rty. Hluk motorů mu byl najednou neskutečně odporný. Využil zmatku na trati, vycouval a vyrazil vpřed. Neohlížel se za sebe. Následovala rovinka. Předjel jednoho muže. Udržoval stálé tempo a najížděl do poslední zatáčky před cílovou rovinkou. Dech se mu zklidnil a rychlostí blesku prosvištěl zatáčkou. Předehnal závodníka před sebou a najel na cílovou rovinku. Měl pár chvilek prohlédnout si tribuny. Hledal Sáru se Samem, Pauliem a Ralphem. Jednou na ně pohlédl a upřel pohled před sebe na šedou silnici. Ohromnou rychlostí projel kolem tribun a poté i přes cílovou čáru. „První kolo ze tří,“ znělo od hlasatele. „Tommy Angelo prozatím na čtvrtém místě!“ vykřikl a zajásal. Poté oznámil nynější celkové pořadí.

„Jo!“ radoval se Paulie a patřičně zapil Tomovu pozici. Ralph stál vedle něj a usmíval se od ucha k uchu. Čas od času se od Paulieho napil a vyprávěl ostatním detaily o Tomově autě, i když tušil, že ho moc nevnímají. „P-po-podívejte,“ vyhrkl a ukázal na Tomův vůz. „O-o t-tom jsem m-mluvil,“ řekl a vysvětloval další podrobnosti o motoru auta. Když už se zdálo, že snad nemůže jet ještě rychleji, vjel do první zatáčky dráhy a proletěl ji ještě rychleji. Byla to právě ta zatáčka, na níž během prvního kola exceloval. Dav jásal. „Neskutečné! Angelo se dostává na třetí pozici!“ hlasatel se zasmál. Paulie si od začátku myslel, že si na Toma vsadil, protože veškeré jeho úspěchy na dráze zřetelně prožíval. Sára se nepatrně usmála. Stále se bála, ale strach ji už pomalu opouštěl.

Tom jel chladně a vyrovnaně. Téměř celé druhé kolo se odehrálo bez nějakých větších dramat. Udržel si třetí pozici, která mu zatím stačila; v posledním kole se chystal prorazit na první místo. Jízdu si už však tolik neužíval. Projel přes cílovou čáru, zamával lidem na tribuně a zmizel v oblacích prachu. „Je už pevně daná vítězná trojice?“ znělo nahlas z amplionů a lidé křičeli a jásali. „Závodník číslo osm vypadl!“ oznámil hlasatel.

Třetí kolo. Poslední. Tom zvládl první zatáčku ještě lépe, než obě kola předtím. „Tohle je ta nejelegantnější jízda, jakou kdy Lost Heaven vidělo!“ zaburácel hlasatel do mikrofonu. „To je náš kluk!“ rozesmál se nahlas Paulie a ukazoval do dáli na Tomovo auto. „Stejně nevyhraje,“ pořvával směrem k Pauliemu nějaký mladík ze sedačky pod ním. Paulie překvapeně zamrkal a vyřkl několik nadávek směrem k cizímu muži. Ten se jen jedovatě usmál a nadávky mu oplatil. Paulie se na něj pohrdavě podíval a cloumala ním zuřivost. Kvapně se sehnul, vzal hasák z Ralphovy bedny a chystal se přeskočit zábradlí a dát tomu provokatérovi, co si zaslouží. Sam ho pevným stiskem ruky zadržel. „No tak. Tohle nemáš zapotřebí,“ řekl Pauliemu polohlasem. Moc dobře znal jeho chování, když se trochu napil, a taky věděl, že si nikdy nenechá nic líbit, a to ani za střízliva, natož v tomto stavu. Vždy bránil sebe a své přátele a rvačky ho docela bavily. Chtěl něco říct, ale zarazil se. „Paulie,“ oslovil ho Sam a Paulie pochopil. „Máš pravdu.“ Prohodil k muži několik posledních ostře mířených nadávek, vrátil hasák zpátky a pořádně se napil. Sam zapálil sobě a Ralphovi cigaretu. „Jak to vypadá s Tomem?“ zeptala se Sára. „Druhý,“ odpověděl jí Sam a vyfoukl kouř z cigarety. _Druhý._ Sára si přála, aby už byl konec, chtěla vědět, že je Tom doopravdy v pořádku a toužila ho políbit.

_Osud se nemá pokoušet._ Tommy se rozhodl vzít druhou zatáčku, jež pro něj v prvním kole byla zrádná, o něco mírněji. Rozjel se do ní pomaleji. Uslyšel řev rychle se přibližujících aut. _Dobře, možná jsem ho přeci jen pokusit měl,_ vynadal si v duchu. Vyhoupl se ze zatáčky, ale jeden vůz se ho snažil předjet. Tom mu blokoval cestu a každý závodníkův pokus byl tak marný. V tu chvíli však do Tommyho vozu jedno auto narazilo z boku a druhé zezadu. Tentokrát se Tom neudržel a zaklel nahlas, pěkně slyšitelně. Dva vozy ho předjely. Sesadily ho z jeho pozice a Tom se neuvěřitelně naštval. Poháněla ho agresivní touha po vítězství a adrenalin. Tohle si líbit nenechá. Přidal na rychlosti a vrazil do vozu před sebou, ten dostal smyk a narazil do betonové stěny.

„Jede na plný plyn!“ vykřikl Paulie a vyskočil ze sedačky. Sára sevřela ruce v pěst a zavřela oči. Všichni lidé na tribunách pozorovali vozy, které se vyřítily z poslední zatáčky a chystaly se k finálnímu souboji. Hlasatel oznamoval pořadí a nervózně mluvil o pozici Toma. Sára a Sam se nakláněli přes zábradlí, Paulie ani nedutal a Ralph mířil dolů, aby se po Tomově příjezdu postaral o vůz.

Zvedala se oblaka prachu a hluk motorů zesiloval. „Jen do toho!“ pokřikoval Paulie a současně pil z lahve a nadával. Na obzoru se objevily tři vozy. Čtvrtý se nesmírnou rychlostí přibližoval – Tom. Jednoduše a přirozeně předjel dvě auta, jako by to nic nebylo. „Závodník Tommy Angelo s vozem číslo třináct jede druhý!“ nedočkavě křičel hlasatel. Tomův vůz měl stále rezervy. Cílová rovinka. Srdce mu bušilo v hrudi až si myslel, že mu co chvíli vyskočí. Vůz prvního jezdce zpomaloval. Měl problém. Tom sešlápl pedál ještě víc a doslova proletěl cílovou čárou s obrovským náskokem. Vyhrát ho viděli všichni; don Salieri, Frank, Vincenzo, Sára – zkrátka všichni. „Neuvěřitelné! Tommy Angelo vítězí a právě zajel rekord této dráhy!“ Lidé na tribunách se postavili a zběsile tleskali. Tom zpomalil, jel a mával na všechny okolo, přičemž si ani neuvědomil, že se upřímně usmívá.

Jel s vozem ke garážím. Sára, která si konečně připadala živá, spěchala dolů po schodech a se Samem a Pauliem mířila k Tomovi. Ten k nim stál otočený zády, už venku z auta, v jehož motoru se začal hrabat Ralph a něco si pro sebe povídal.

„Tady je náš šampion!“ hulákal Paulie a bouřlivě Toma objal. Ten se rozesmál a odstrčil Paulieho. „Ty kluku zatracenej,“ dodal Paulie. Sam Toma poplácal po zádech a uznale pokýval. „Jel jsi neskutečně,“ pronesl pomalu a chytil Paulieho za ramena. „Pojď,“ vedl ho směrem ke dveřím ven.

Tom se otočil k Sáře. Přistoupila k němu a jemně mu setřela krev ze rtů. Její dotek byl teplý a hebký. „Bála ses?“ zeptal se a pohlédl jí do očí. Zaváhala. „Ne. Ale už tě nikdy nechci vidět v tomhle autě,“ řekla a kývla hlavou směrem k vozu. Tom se pokusil o úsměv. „Už je to za námi.“ Chytil ji za ruce. „Já vím,“ zašeptala Sára. Na okamžik se vše zdálo křehké jako motýlí křídla. Sára se zadívala Tomovi do očí a ten měl pocit, jako by viděla až do samotného nitra jeho duše. Zvedla ruku a pohladila ho po tváři. Byť se ho dotkla něžně, zachvěl se očekáváním. Políbila ho. Přál si jen, aby to trvalo navždy. Odstoupila a prohlédla si ho. „Musíš se převléknout,“ usmála se. „Najdeš mě venku,“ oznámila, naposledy se na něj zadívala a odešla velkými dveřmi pryč. Zavrtěl hlavou. Měl pocit, že dnes získal daleko, předaleko víc, než jen pouhé vítězství závodu.

Tom zůstal v garáži o pár minut déle, převlékl se do svého původního oblečení, opláchl si obličej, a především se snažil ze všeho vzpamatovat. Stále cítil Sářiny rty na svých, a – Bůh mu pomáhej – chtěl víc. Vyšel ze šera garáže ven. Slunce už nemělo takovou sílu jako dříve dnes, i tak však hřálo a přidal se k němu lehký vánek. Na chvíli se vše uklidnilo.

Šel směrem k oslavnému hluku a jásotu ostatních lidí. Byli tu všichni z rodiny. Don hlasitě a šťastně přivítal Toma. Frank mu blahopřál a dodal, že díky jeho výhře může zaplatit své dceři studia. Všichni mu gratulovali a on si připadal, jako by udělal nějaký neskutečný čin, když, podle jeho názoru, jen dělal to, co umí nejlíp – řídil. Potkal všechny ze Salieriho baru, s někým se pozdravil a prohodil pár vět. Procházel mnoha lidmi, z čehož jich spoustu ani neznal, kteří mu potřásali rukou a několik starších dam po něm chtělo autogram. Neustále ze všech stran slyšel oslovení _hrdino_ a _šampione._ Připadal si podivně.

K Sáře se dostal později, než předpokládal. Lidé ho unavovali, ale jakmile ji v dálce u dodávky zahlédl, ihned ožil, přestal je vnímat a razil si cestu skupinkami oslavujících lidí. Pomáhala tatínkovi s dodáváním alkoholu a Ralph, Lucas Bertone a Vincenzo se přišli napít. „Tak pijte, hoši,“ pobízela je Sára s úsměvem na tváři. „To byl ale závod, co?“ Ralph pokýval hlavou a připil si s Vinnym. Povídal si s Lucasem o motoru vozu, v němž jel

Sára Toma spatřila hned, jak vyšel z garáže. Usmála se pro sebe. Přicházel k ní. Položila bednu s lahvemi na zem a vytáhla dvě, jednu pro sebe a druhou pro Toma. Taktéž ho, jako téměř každý, koho tu potkal, počastovala titulem hrdiny a podala mu lahev. Přiťukli si a oba se dlouze napili. Sára ho pohladila po tváři. _Její rty._ Bože, kdyby tu jen nebylo tolik lidí a tak rozjařená atmosféra. Zadívala se na něj svýma jasně hnědýma očima a opřela se o auto. Semkla ruce. „Nechtěl bys dnes večer ke mně?“ zeptala se zpříma. „Mohli bychom se napít něčeho lepšího, než je tohle,“ řekla a mávla rukou směrem k několika bednám ještě stále ležících v dodávce. Tomovi poskočilo srdce v hrudi. „Až to tady skončí,“ dodala a ukázala na skupiny lidí. Tom ani nestačil odpovědět, znenadání se k nim totiž dostal Paulie. „Jste krásný.“ Pár chvil se na ně blaženě díval, vzal z bedny dvě lahve a odklopýtal pryč. „Měl bych ho odvézt domů, než tady vypije celý bar.“ Sára se zasmála. Znal opilého Paulieho. Vezl ho domů už nespočetněkrát. „To bys měl,“ přitakala se Sára. „Pak pro mě přijeď sem,“ pronesla sladkým tónem a mrkla na Toma. Přikývl. Odešel hledat Paulieho.

Štvalo ho, že tu nemůže být se Sárou, ale v duchu svému kamarádovi děkoval. Poskytl mu totiž cenný čas k přemýšlení. Přemýšlel o celém dnešku, o sobě a o Sáře. Musel přiznat, že měl trochu strach. Nechtěl být příliš naléhavý a rozhodně netoužil nic uspěchat. Ale po čem toužil a s jistotou to věděl, byla Sára. Ta představa ho děsila a uchvacovala zároveň. Znovu začal vnímat okolní svět a jeho hluk. Po Pauliem ani památka. Zamračil se a protočil očima. „To ti je podobný,“ zamumlal pro sebe a začal se vyptávat lidí, které potkal, zda neviděli Paulieho. Prohodil pár slov s Vincenzem a Lucasem a pokračoval dál. Jediné, co zjistil, byla informace, že měl Paulie hlad a šel se najíst. Cestou míjel Sama v těsném objetí nějaké cizí ženy. Když Paulieho konečně našel a podařilo se mu ho dostat do auta, pousmál se. Možná tohle přece jen bylo lepší, než sedět na místě, pořád poslouchat gratulace lidí a myslet na Sáru. Věděl, jaký Paulie je, když se opije. Často se litoval a až moc přemýšlel. Dnes byl podivně jiný, vypadal šťastně a celou cestu Toma prosil, aby ho odvezl do Blue Tropics, jeho oblíbeného klubu. Tom se přemluvit nenechal a Paulie stejně po chvíli přestal, když poznal, že to nikam nevede. Tom tušil, že by jeho kamaráda uvnitř v takovém stavu nechtěli a nanejvýš by skončil někde na dlažbě nebo by se toulal městem. „Tak, jsme tady,“ oznámil zvesela. „Už?“ podivil se Paulie a opřel se o sedačku. „Žádný takový,“ řekl Tom pobaveně a pomohl Pauliemu z auta a dovedl ho až do bytu. „Měj se,“ rozloučil se s ním a šel ke dveřím. „Díky, Tome.“

Pokýval hlavou a opustil byt. Cesta zpět na autodrom se mu zdála neskutečně dlouhá a pomalá. Měl pocit, že po zážitku na závodu se mu už žádná honička ulicemi nebude zdát dostatečně rychlá. Nyní se však rozhodl jet podle předpisů, byť chtěl šlápnout na plyn a dostat se tak k Sáře co nejdříve. Když o tom ale tak přemýšlel, asi pro něj bylo lepší strávit chvíli mimo, než se neustále dívat na Sáru. Takhle o ní mohl pouze přemýšlet. To mu vyhovovalo. Nemohl se jí dočkat.

Tom se cestou zpátky stavil k sobě domů a převlékl se do jednoduchého černého obleku. Když večer odjížděli z okruhu, nebe mělo nachovou barvu. Byla to krásná podívaná a ještě krásnější se Sárou po boku. „Jak se cítíš?“ zeptala se ho. „Opravdu?“ odpověděl otázkou. „Ano.“ Dívala se na něj z boku, ze sedadla spolujezdce. Elegantně svíral volant. Přimhouřil oči před slunečními paprsky dopadajícími na jeho tvář. „Šťastný, že to skončilo.“ Podíval se na ni. „A šťastný, že jsem s tebou.“ Chtěla ho políbit. Pokračoval v jízdě a často se ji snažil nenápadně pozorovat. Všimla si toho a pousmála se.

Venku už začaly svítit pouliční lampy. Nebyla ale úplná tma, a tak Sára nechala ve svém bytě tajemné šero. Po chvíli však rozsvítila. Odešla do kuchyně a Tom měl čas prohlédnout si její domov. Naklizený teplý byt. Telefon, pár starých panenek oblečených ve zdobených šatičkách a zarámovaná fotka s jejím otcem. Abecedně seřazené vinylové desky a několik jejích, zřejmě nejčastěji hrajících, leželo vedle gramofonu. Otevřeným oknem proudil dovnitř vlahý vánek a Tom pocítil zvláštní záchvěv nostalgie a očekávání. „Tady máš.“ Sára se vrátila a donesla lahev, kterou podávala Tomovi. Neobtěžovala se přinést sklenky. Tom se napil. „Je výjimečná,“ pronesl znalecky. „To piju nejčastěji. Pozornost od dona.“ Drze mu vzala lahev z ruky a napila se. „Úžasná whisky. Silná a jedinečná,“ řekl Tom a vstal. Přešel po hebkém koberci k otevřenému oknu a díval se na západ slunce. Sára ho neslyšně zezadu objala. Překvapilo ho to, ale nedal nic najevo. „Tohle může člověk obdivovat donekonečna. Nikdy se to neomrzí.“ Ukázala na purpurovou oblohu s červenými mraky a pomalu mizející slunce. „Někdy tu takhle sedávám, sama. Je v tom určité kouzlo.“ Otočil se k ní. Světlo z venku jí dopadalo na rty. „Je to melancholické.“ Chytil ji za ruce. Přikývla. „Chceš si zatančit?“ otázala se a jemně si ho přitáhla k sobě. „S radostí.“ Tajemně se usmála. Vždy se v jejím úsměvu ztrácel, ale dnes, dnes byl tajemně jiný a příslibný.

Pustila Toma a přešla ke gramofonu. Už jako malá propadla kráse klasické hudby a časem svoji sbírku rozšiřovala. Začala hrát jemná a pomalá hudba. Tom měl matný pocit, že ji už někdy slyšel. Na tom nezáleželo. „Smím prosit?“ Nabídl Sáře rámě a odvedl ji doprostřed pokoje. V duchu děkoval své matce, že ho v dospívání nutila s ní tančit – nesnášel to, ale tvrdila, že se mu to jednou bude hodit a bude jí vděčný. Měla pravdu. Chytil Sáru okolo pasu a něžně ji přivinul k sobě. Ucítila jeho vůni a zadívala se mu do očí. Pevně, ale zároveň uvolněně ji chytil za ruku a Sára druhou položila Tomovi na rameno. Tančili plynule a elegantně. „Neřekla bych to do tebe,“ zašeptala. „Co?“ zeptal se, ačkoliv moc dobře věděl, co myslí. „Že dokážeš tak skvěle tančit.“ Vzhlédla k němu. Její oči byly tajuplné. „Pro tebe,“ pronesl jemně. Hudba začala zesilovat, tóny se linuly po místnosti a Tom Sáru otočil. Vedl ji dokonale, celým svým tělem, a ona se mu tak mohla plně oddat a přenechat mu kontrolu. Nebylo to ani tolik o tanci, jako o vzájemné blízkosti a důvěře. Položila mu svoji hlavu na hruď a její vlasy se dotkly jeho tváře. Tančila s ním v těsném objetí. Poprvé za dlouhý čas si nepřipadal prázdný. Skladba dohrála a nahradila ji jiná. Čas přestal existovat. Večer byl očarovaný neskutečností. Slyšela jen hudbu a vnímala tlukot Tomova srdce. Tančili dlouhou chvíli. Deska dohrála. Aniž si to uvědomila, ucítila Tomovy rty na svých. Byl to pomalý, mučivý polibek, který ji měl jen navnadit, aby chtěla víc. A ona chtěla. Tak moc chtěla.

Nepohnula se a připadala si jako omámená. Vzpamatovala se a se zatajeným dechem prohloubila polibek. Očekávala a věděla, že to bude dokonalé. A skutečně _bylo._ „Sáro,“ vydechl bolestně něžně Tom. Na tohle nikdy nezapomene. Už tak mírný odstup mezi nimi se vytratil a Sáru zaplavilo horko. Podlomila se jí kolena. Kdyby ji Tom nedržel, asi by upadla. Jeho rty byly naléhavější a oba ucítili zoufalou touhu po něčem dalším. Zabořila mu ruku do vlasů a druhou ho hladila po zádech. Tom ucítil zašustění její hedvábné košile o svůj oblek. Pohlédla na něj zasněnýma očima a dychtivě čekala na první dotek. Vzápětí se ho dočkala a následovaly další. Ochromená jeho doteky mu jen stěží oplácela polibky. Neměla jinou možnost, než se mu poddat. 

Bylo pozdě v noci. Tiše stál u okna, kouřil cigaretu a pozoroval Sáru. Chladný noční vzduch proudil do pokoje. Tom viděl vše jako by v mlze, klidně a uvolněně. Byl neskutečně šťastný. Přešel zpátky k posteli a posadil se. Zadíval se na ni. 

„Miluji tě.“

„Neříkej to moc často. Jinak na tom budu závislá.“

„Tak mě tedy neposlouchej.“

Nespouštěla z něj oči. „Někdy mě překvapuješ. Říkej to tedy stále.“

„Jsi krásná.“ Barevné světlo pouličních reklam jí dopadalo na nahé tělo. Tom se k ní naklonil a políbil ji na čelo. Chytila ho za ruce.

Usnula mu v náruči. Moc toho nenaspal. Prohlížel si ji a chtěl, aby tahle noc byla věčná. Nechápal, jak může někoho milovat.

Tma ustupovala a noc byla slabší. Začalo se rozjasňovat. Políbil ji. Položil jí hlavu na polštář, přikryl ji dekou a potichu vstal. Oblékl se a naposledy na ni pohlédl. Bylo to zvláštní. Jen oni dva v šeru a tichu pokoje. Odešel z bytu.

Připadalo mu, jako by se včerejší večer odehrál strašně dávno. Jako by se měl rozplynout a vyblednout jen proto, že přišlo ráno. Procházel ulicí ke svému autu. Lidé spěchali do práce, kameloti roznášeli noviny a město se probouzelo. Na rohu ulice postarší žena jako každý jiný den otevírala svůj květinový stánek. Tom zaplatil kytici červených růží a nechal ji doručit na Sářinu adresu.

Sára vstala, přešla k oknu a dívala se, jak Tom přichází k autu, nastupuje do něj a odjíždí. Chvíli na to, dříve, než si vůbec stihla uvařit ranní kávu, jí přišla kytice růží.

Tom odjížděl a cítil se, jako by opouštěl něco, co ještě ani nezískal.


End file.
